Momoko's Vampire: Bound Eternally
by ppgxrrbmegafan
Summary: Momoko promised herself to never be associated woth Brick anymore, but now, he's come to take her away, much against Momoko's wishes. On top of all this, Brick's a vampire! How will Momoko deal with this?


**Chapter 1: Broken Hearts Won't Get You Anywhere**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls Z, nor the Rowdyruff Boys Z. The only thing I own is the story plot._**

**_Oh, yes, please review. I'm probably going to update very slowly, if at all. If you have criticism, I won't cry about it._**

* * *

February 15, 2007

A fifteen year old Momoko ran aimlessly down the hall, looking for somewhere to cry, as she had been left by Brick cruelly, who did it all with a smirk. When she found the bathroom, she went in and locked the door, and let tears spill from eyes down her face. She realized how fake everything was. The relationship, the gestures, the words... all of it. An hour later, Momoko was wallowing in her guilt, trying to forget everything, for partaking in such a relationship, when a knock at the door resounded. Momoko didn't answer either way. Instead, she just listened.

"Momoko? Are you in there?" Miyako asked fervently. Momoko sensed Kaoru by her side repeatedly muttering the words, "You're dead Brick," as she remembered the warnings she was told by the two of them. She then regretted everything she'd ever done, wishing that she'd just listened to them, instead of having to suffer from the heavy blow of being left behind, like some useless toy. The knocking stopped. She gently opened the door, wondering if this could be some type of trap. Instead, all she found on the floor was a little slip of paper, with a saying written on it. After scanning it, she smiled slightly, and knew this is something she might hear from Kaoru.

Momoko knew that she'd say he wasn't worth it. Under Kaoru's writing was Miyako's, and after reading, Momoko realized there wasn't any point dwelling on Brick. She started smiling, and remembered the only other guy she liked other than Natsuki, Dexter. He was so smart, usually being the first to raise his hand and say a correct answer, to which the teachers took delight in, for having a wonderful student, though in Physical Education, he struggled greatly, seeing as he isn't quite as tall as everyone else, and is bullied by others, and Momoko felt a sudden attraction to him.

June 22, 2018

Momoko's phone rang, and she grumbled under her breath as she was walking through a building, with people never wasting effort. 'Who could be calling now? I'm very busy!' Momoko wondered. When she pulled out the hot pink, blossom covered Iphone, she immediately saw Brick's name flash on the screen, and put the phone in her pocket without hesitating, trying to forget the caller. Sinking into her seat, she started dreaming, of what may have happened if she hadn't tried everthing she could to put Brick behind her, but she was interrupted.

"Ms. Akatsutsumi, we detected a minor virus in the new program. It's one we've never seen before. How must we handle it?" a woman with short hair asked. Momoko inwardly sighed, and replied she'd take care of it. The woman thanked her and rushed off. Momoko Akatsutsumi is the manager of the biggest electronics company, and she held her job proudly. Remembering Miyako and Kaoru, she recalled their professions. Miyako is a world renowned fashion designer, and Kaoru is a wrestler, in a tag team with her father, who still hadn't taken his mask off.

The girls stayed in touch, though it wasn't very often that they contacted each other. Focusing her brain, she went back to her thoughts about the lowlife she referred to as Brick. The only reason she kept his number on her phone was because something inside her stopped her from deleting it, though she didn't know the reason. She didn't want any way he could contact her, right? Nonetheless, the number remained. The 26 year old woman pushed thoughts of Brick out of her head, and wondered what was going on with her friends. The last Momoko had heard from Miyako, she found out that Miyako was getting married to Boomer.

Momoko was beyond shocked about this, and for the next hour, Miyako was lectured about why she shouldn't be mingling with the Rowdyruff Boys, the opinions being Momoko's own from experience. She obviously had feelings left for Brick, Miyako replied afterward, and no talk was there ever since, being reprimanded harshly that she, Momoko, was over with him for good. Kaoru hadn't been heard from for three years, though. Shaking all fantasy from her head, Momoko, Ms. Akatsutsumi, as she was referred to, saw the seeming mile high stack of papers on her desk, and started, her work done diligently.

A few hours afterward, the hallways outside the office were quiet, signaling everyone had gone home. Momoko thought she'd go home and finish the rest of the papers at home. As Momoko walked down the sidewalk, she noticed the streets were unusually empty, compared to other days, with the bustling people of Tokyo city. A little farther ahead, Momoko saw the reason for the quietness. Everyone was hiding in fear, from the sight of a woman on the street, dead. Blood spilled all over the corpse, clothes, torn and dirty. A shudder crept up Momoko's spine, and she was afraid.

Suddenly, it dawned on Momoko about who'd done this to the poor woman. Momoko angrily whispered out his name, Brick's name, over and over again, while in the shadows, a masked man with a bloody knife in hand smirked at the angered Momoko, vowing that this was only the beginning of the other forms of torture, soon to be inflicted upon the people of Tokyo, while most would be left wondering who this man under the black velvet mask could be.

June 23, 2018

"Momoko? Momoko, are you there?" a familiar voice asked. Momoko opened her eyes angrily though, wondering who in the world would ever get up at 5:00 in the morning. But, when the voice registered in her head, her, she felt like she could jump around all day. The voice was Kaoru, though Momoko never understood why she got up at 5:00, since Kaoru hated waking up early, and was sometimes late. Momoko started opening to ask exactly what was going on, as well as things that had been heard previously.

"Kaoru! Why are you calling at 5:00 in the morning? You hate waking up this early! Did you ever hear anything from Miyako? She told me she was getting married to Boomer. At least you hate Butch." Momoko babbled. Kaoru heard all this, even when covering her ears on the other end of the line. When Momoko finally closed her mouth, Kaoru replied that yes, she hated waking up early, and that she had a match, and yes, she heard from Miyako, and yes, she heard that Miyako was getting married. But, then she hesitated a little about the part with Butch. When he finally replied, she started out slowly.

"Hate... him... ? Uh, sure... I guess... but you know... we're... sort of... friends... now... ?" On the other side, Momoko narrowed her eyes, and Kaoru could feel it. Momoko asked how close they were, though in her mind she wished she hadn't asked such a thing. Momoko felt like shrinking when there wasn't a reply at first. But, a second later, she could hear the soft mumbling of an answer. Asking Kaoru to speak up, she made her voice sound dangerous, though she didn't want to give that impression under any circumstance. Then, Kaoru dared to be bold for a moment, and in an annoucing fashion, declared herself best friends with Butch, though Momoko knew it was actually more, heightening her anger as so.

Momoko gasped, feeling betrayed by the only other friend she had aside from Miyako. After a silence, Kaoru asked if she was okay, but, instead of replying to the question, Momoko asked why. She demanded an explanation for such an action, for such a declaration. Kaoru said it wasn't a big deal, and that usually friendships like this were temporary, though it didn't help Momoko from the shock that left her feeling alone. Momoko shouted over the phone at Kaoru for being so inconsiderate and dense about her feelings, leaving the phone afterward on a bad note with Kaoru.

As she walked down the stairs of her luxurious home, she wondered why she screamed like that. She wished she could just reset everything again, and fix everything so she wouldn't be like this, alone. Momoko started preparing her meal, and went about humming an old song that made her feel better. Soon, she decided she'd sing it once, and wondered if she remembered all the words. After thinking for a while, she started to softly sing, unaware of the man above her, agile and swift. Momoko ate her steaming breakfast hurriedly, and immediately went up to her room to get dressed for work, when she thought she heard the dook creak.

"Hmm... didn't I close the door? Wait, I forgot to lock it! Aaaaaaaah!" Momoko screamed worriedly. She rushed to shut the door, but the door was completely open by then. The man who saw Momoko froze, and Momoko herself screeched, as she had no shirt nor pants on yet. She blushed madly as she pushed the man out and locked the door. When she heard the door click, she sighed heavily, and thought he was just a freak. A freak who hadn't revealed his face behind his black mask, and Momoko's heart rate sped up rapidly thinking about it. She thought of all the reasons for not showing face, and impudently opening the door to a woman's dressing room.

When Momoko stepped out of the room in a plain, strapless, gown-like dress that went down to her dark pink heels, she looked around, pushing some loose strands of hair that escaped from the bun she tied from her face. She dressed as such for a date with Dexter, who she'd become close to. The hallway was barren, and no trace of the mysterious figure could be seen. Sighing a breath of relief, Momoko walked cautiously down the stairwell, trying to make sure the last of the man was gone. When Momoko was certain this figure was completely gone, she felt a sudden rush of wind behind her, sickening her all over again. She whipped her head around to see the tall figure above her before she sank into darkness.

June 24, 2018

"Are you awake now? Come on, already! How long does it take to go back into conciousness?" a muffled voice pryed. The words sounded so unfamiliar at this time to Momoko, who was still fighting to regain conciousness of the setting before her. She had almost no recollection of the previously occuring events, except a man with red glowing eyes. After seeing those eyes, hers flew open, noticing the man was gone, as she scanned the surroundings, as they were unfamiliar to her. The one word she could use to describe the room is red. Everything was red, and she could see how much she stuck out with her clothes.

Momoko decided the original event she had planned would go on for tomorrow, seeing as though there may not be any easy means of escape. Then, pushing her thoughts away, she heard the door creak open, like it was in pain from years of abuse. The man who had previously left had come back, checking on her, his mask off. Momoko stared for a while, the name she exiled from her mind returning to her, and a smirk crept up Brick's face, and stayed, like it was what he had to show for his trouble in capturing the once-was-his-girlfriend woman, who had grown astonishingly attractive, compared to who she was then, the girl people disliked.

"Say my name. You have it in your memory, or are willing to bow before me?" Brick asked, breaking the silence of the room. Momoko stayed silent, thinking about what she should reply, dozens of sayings flying around her head. When she finally spoke, all she said was that either she could leave this place without a fight, or she'd go out fighting, leaving with Brick having broken bones, though she knew he'd go for the second option. Brick teasingly replied to her demand, saying she knew, and that he would keep her to himself, that she was a prisoner, there was so much to explain.

So, at that she decided to transform into Hyper Blossom, and got into fighting stance, yo-yo glowing with light pink, vicious flames, while Brick transformed himself, with his weapon also ready in keeping her captive, though glowing a light red blush. Blossom knew he was just waiting for her to attack head on, full force, but since he was waiting, she would let him. She went in, head on as her eyes started to glowing a blinding pink, smoke steaming furiously from them. Of course, this only made Brick return the favor, blood red eyes radiating red light and smoke.

"So, Brick, how long have you been waiting? What's the price I have to pay for you to let me go? Are you just keeping me here forever until I've become loyal to you?" Blossom demanded, putting greater emphasis on 'Brick' than the rest of the sentence. Blossom knew full well that his answer would be a 'yes', but, at the moment, who would've cared? All Blossom wanted was an answer, as truthfully, she wished him back, though she denied herself so long of letting it crawl into mind, though she still cared for the criminal, who used to tease her to no end. Blossom felt the urge to run to Brick crying about the past, and cherish the moments they had, though she was in a relationship, already.

"You should know the answer, my dear Blossom. But, I've changed in quite a few ways, seeing as fit to your liking... or rather my liking." Brick replied smoothly, with his voice showing no shortage of coldness. Blossom narrowed her eyes at his response, knowing something was off with his image. Where was the raging demon that hid nothing through his actions? Instead, was this cold shadow that could hide all his secrets, like any good villain might, one that had kidnapped Blossom, though he'd done nothing unusual. His taste seemed to show otherwise, and she saw the body of the woman from two day ago, preseved, Blossom didn't care to know.

"What do you mean by that? Your liking is not the same as mine either, but you are a different creature, I presume? You tend to keep cool, you glaze your tongue over teeth. And all the shades are rolled down on the perfect day. I see displays of items, all of which seem to show an obessesion for blood. You are a creature of some sort, but what? There are many possibilities, but my choice is a vampire. Am I right, Brick?" Blossom interrogated ferociously, the venom made clear through every word. Brick let out a dry laugh, sending shivers down Blossom's spine, enough to drive her into insanity.

"If you want to find out, let the battle commence!" Brick declared, though it was choppy through his laughter. So, Blossom charged, though Brick dodged without trying, with inhuman speed, though it was past the speed of anyone with inhuman power, a speed almost reaching the speed of light. Blossom whipped her head around to see Brick, standing there, the smirk on his face teasing her. Barrage attacks from Blossom's yo-yo were immediatley thrown, though brick quickly counterracted, without even trying, it seemed. This thoroughly shocked Blossom, as she saw her enemy who once had held her tightly, completely repel everything she threw at him.

'Think, Blossom, think. He's not above average, anymore. He's not human, or even a partial human. He's become a monster. He seems to look at my neck so often, my guess has been confirmed. He's a vampire. I can't beat him, now.' Blossom thought hopelessly. All she could do now is sigh, and continue fighting. She decided she needed Miyako's help, though she was reluctant, as she hadn't called her in such a long time, and to do so would be so sudden. But, the situation of a vampire was desperate, so Blossom flipped her compact open, only to have it shut and taken.

"Oh, no dear Blossom. This is a match between us, not me against all three of the Powerpuff Girls Z. You shall fight me, and me only." Brick growled, holding Blossom's compact above her head. Blossom tried to grab it, and in her attempt, Brick seized the oppurtunity to sink his fangs into her neck, and began drinking hungrily, blood dripping all over her clothing as well as his. Blossom's eyes widened in shock, as the world around her once again blurred into darkness. In the concious, but asleep state Blossom was in, she dreamed a nightmare. One of Brick, and his fangs, the fact in this dream being all her blood was drained, gone, and she fell to the ground, dead.

June 25, 2018

Light started to shine in Momoko's eyes, blinding any vision she may have started to gain. A darkened face loomed over her head, the expression, not easy to tell. Worried shouting started to register in Momoko's head, which ached from a migraine. The strange looking expression on her face signaled the fact that she couldn't remember anything of what happened. The faces started to show, and revealed to be Miyako and Kaoru, at her side oncce again, almost like that day, so many years ago. Momoko suddenly burst into tears, surprising the two, so they comforted her, well, Miyako was comforting, while Kaoru demanded to know who had done this.

"Who? I don't remember anything from yesterday. All I remember is getting ready for my date with Dexter." Momoko replied through unhappy tears. Kaoru found this all the more reasin to go after the man who'd done this to her. Miyako told her to transform to her Powered Buttercup form to search the city, and talk to every villain they knew, of course, her first choice being Brick. After Kaoru left, Miyako got Momoko a little present she was planning on giving her, this time being as good as any other. Miyako gave this to her, saying that a broken heart wouldn't get her anywhere, and to cheer up, while an onlooker from the shadows once again watched Momoko.

* * *

**Mmm, the story starts. This is the unfortunate end of Chapter 1: Broken Hearts Won't Get you anywhere. The title is so fitting in my opinion. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
